injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (Avengeance)
This article, Spider-Man (Avengeance), is property of Knightspider707. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Spider-Man is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography "Young Peter Parker was just an everyday high school student until an incident at a public science exhibit changed his life. He was bitten by a radioactive spider and, as a result, gave him spider-based powers. That was when he became known as Spider-Man. He swears to live up to his philosophy of, "With great power comes great responsibility." Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro: Peter web swings through the air, doing a spin before landing in a crouched position in the arena. "Ok, let's make this quick, I've kinda got plans?" He says teasingly as he hops up into an attack posture. If fighting a Regime character he instead says "Your world sucks, but you're making it a lot worse." *Outro: "Alrightie, let's get you comfy..." Peter says as he webs up his opponent upside down, leaving them hanging and struggling as he pulls his phone out and moves off screen with the camera focused on the opponent. "Hey MJ, Aunt May, sorry I didn't call earlier, I was... all tied up?" If in an outdoor arena the opponent is webbed onto the ground instead. Regime Costume *Intro: Peter hangs down into the arena and hops down, creating webbing and roughly molding it into a ball before tossing it off-screen. He says "You're not going to enjoy this, traitor." if fighting an Insurgency character, "You really want to test my power now?" if fighting a Regime character and "You should have stayed in your dimension." if fighting a Prime character. *Outro: Peter webs up the opponent roughly and upside down as in his main outro, but instead pulls out a picture of Mary Jane and Aunt May and sighs deeply as he stares at it, walking away without speaking. Gameplay Character Trait Super Move Character Endling "Once a wise cracking super hero, the destruction of New York had forged Peter Parker into a darker path, haunted by the loss of his Wife and Aunt. Realising he had been used by Tony Stark had sent him over the edge, and the Spider-Man was content to take both him and Norman Osborn down for all the suffering they had caused. But these darker impulses encouraged by the lack of family ties made him ideal for the Venom Symbiote to rejoin its former host. Now neither Venom nor Spider-Man, the half-mad Peter Parker has laid claim to portions of the rebuilt New York, targetting the corrupted and guarding the powerless with near-lethal protection." Costume Description Default Bitten by a radioactive spider whilst attending a lab demonstration, Peter Parker inherited the strengths and abilties of an archanid, but the death of his Uncle quickly showed him that with great power must come great responsibility. Regime Heartbroken by the death of his Aunt and Wife atop so many other tragedies, it was easy for Stark to provide a comforting hand through the Regime, but his feelings on its actions are beginning to display doubts on its purpose. Spider Armour When Otto Octavius schemed to destroy Earth's atmosphere with the Sinister Six to prevent others surviving past his impending death, Spider-Man designed a new Spider Armour to help combat his enemies all across the Earth with allies like Black Widow and Silver Sable. Superior Spider-Man Otto Octavius refused to submit to death, transferring his brain patterns with that of Peter Parker and assuming control of his body. With Parker apparently dead but urging Otto to follow his example, Otto has vowed to fight crime as the Superior Spider-Man. Marvel Zombies Bitten by Colonel America the Spider-Man of Earth 2149 was incapable of stopping himself from consuming Mary Jane and Aunt May. A zombie with a heart, Parker finds himself torn between his desires of hunger and the hero he wishes to still be. Symbiote When Peter was transported to Battleworld he discovered a machine able to create clothing, granting him a new black suit with the ability to create web fluid simply by thought. Peter only later learnt the suit was a symbiote and feeding off his abilities, eventually becoming Venom. Peter was given a regular black costume by the Black Cat due to her fondness for it. Scarlet Spider Once a corrupted clone of Peter Parker, Kaine accepted his counterpart's more heroic origins during his battles with Kraven and the Spider Queen, before travelling to Houston, Texas to undertake his own path as the new Scarlet Spider. Iron Spider The superhuman civil war saw much conflicted opinions, but Peter Parker was one of its most significant. Siding with Tony Stark and given a new Iron Spider armour with advanced tech, it was only with Black Goliath's death and his troubles on Prison 42 that he helped Aunt May and MJ escape Stark Tower and join Captain America's forces. Ultimate When Peter Parker of Earth 1610 was killed by the Green Goblin, Miles Morales assumed the role of Spider-Man. Possessing variant abilities to the previous Spidey including an enhanced Spider Sense and venom blasts Miles protects his version of New York under the watchful eye of Nick Fury and the Ultimates. Powers and Abilities A bite from a radioactive spider on a school field trip causes a variety of changes in the body of Peter Parker and gives him superpowers. Spider-Man has the ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, a precognitive "spider-sense" that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility. Brilliant, Parker excels in applied science, chemistry, and physics. With his talents, he sews his own costume to conceal his identity, and constructs many devices that complement his powers, most notably his web-shooters. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. He can also weave the web material into simple forms like a shield, a spherical protection or hemispherical barrier, a club, or a hang-glider wing. Other equipment include spider-tracers (spider-shaped adhesive homing beacons keyed to his own spider-sense), a light beacon which can either be used as a flashlight or project a "Spider-Signal" design, and a specially modified camera that can take pictures automatically. Trivia Gallery Category:Human Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Avenger Member (Avengeance) Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron